Aunt Arctic/Gallery
Aunt Arctic In-Game Aunt Arctic Sprites Original.png|Aunt Arctic's old sprite Aunt Arctic sprite.png|Aunt Arctic's new sprite Aunt Arctic's Player Cards Aunt Arctic Playercard.png|Aunt Arctic's old Player Card Aunt arctic 2013 playercard.png|Aunt Arctic's new Player Card AuntArcticPlayerCardWithBronzeAward.png|Aunt Arctic's new Player Card with the Bronze Award AuntArcticPlayerCardWithSilverAward.png|Aunt Arctic's new Player Card with the Silver Award AuntArcticPlayerCardWithGoldAward.png|Aunt Arctic's new Player Card with the Gold Award AuntArcticPlayerCardWithIglooGlitch.png|Aunt Arctic's new Player Card with the mascot igloo glitch Aunt Arctic's Giveaways Aunt Arctic's Autograph J.png|Aunt Arctic's Autograph Aunt Arctic's Autograph icon.png|Aunt Arctic's Autograph's icon Aunt Arctic's Giveaway (ID 9113) Aunt Arctic Giveaway (ID 9113) photo.png|Aunt Arctic's Giveaway ClothingIcons9113.png|Aunt Arctic's Giveaway's icon Aunt Arctic's Giveaway (ID 9144) 9144 photos.png|Aunt Arctic's Giveaway Aunt Arctic Giveaway (ID 9144) icon.png|Aunt Arctic's Giveaway's icon Aunt Arctic's Gift Aunt Arctic's Gift.png|Aunt Arctic's Gift Aunt Arctic's Gift icon.png|Aunt Arctic's Gift's icon Aunt Arctic's Press Giveaway Clothing Photos 9196.png|Aunt Arctic's Press Giveaway Clothing Icons 9196.png|Aunt Arctic's Press Giveaway's icon Aunt Arctic's Stamp Stamp33.png|Aunt Arctic's stamp MeetingAuntArcticStampPopUp.png|Aunt Arctic's stamp's Stamp Earned pop-up YourNewStamps;AuntArctic.png|Aunt Arctic's stamp's Your New Stamps pop-up AA'sStampInStampBookUnearned.png|Aunt Arctic's stamp in the Stamp Book before being earned AA'sStampInStampBookEarned.png|Aunt Arctic's stamp in the Stamp Book after being earned ScrollingOverAA'sStamp.png|The pop-up that appears when rolling over Aunt Arctic's stamp Friend List Friend Icons Aunt Arctic when she is offline on the buddy list.png|Aunt Arctic's old offline icon Screenshot 931.png|Aunt Arctic's old online icon AuntArcticNewOfflineIcon.png|Aunt Arctic's new offline icon Aabuddylist.png|Aunt Arctic's new online icon Online Pop-Ups Screenshot 930.png|The old pop-up telling you that Aunt Arctic is online Auntarcticon.png|The new pop-up to let you know Aunt Arctic is online Friend List Request Pop-Ups TryingToFriendAAWithFriendList.png|The old pop-up from when someone tries to friend Aunt Arctic via the Friend List LookingForAAOnFriendListAlreadyFriends.png|The old pop-up from when someone who is friends with Aunt Arctic types down her name, but does not press find AuntArcticNewFriendListPopUp.png|The new pop-up from when someone tries to friend Aunt Arctic via the Friend List AuntArcticNewFriendListBeforeSearch.png|The new pop-up from when someone who is friends with Aunt Arctic types down her name, but does not press find Aunt Arctic's Signature Arctic sig.png|Aunt Arctic's signature Plush imagesCAJ22XNX.jpg|The Aunt Arctic Limited Edition Penguin plush Aunt Arctic in Games In Card-Jitsu AuntArcticPowerCardEnter.png|Aunt Arctic entering the Card-Jitsu game AuntArcticPowerCardDrawing.png|Aunt Arctic drawing on a piece of paper AuntArcticPowerCardAttack.png|Aunt Arctic attacking a player AuntArcticPowerCardRollingUp.png|Aunt Arctic rolling up her piece of paper AuntArcticPowerCardHighFive.png|Aunt Arctic high fiving a player In Smoothie Smash AuntArcticAwaitingSmoothie.png|Aunt Arctic waiting for her smoothie AuntArcticDrinkingSmoothie.png|Aunt Arctic drinking her smoothie AuntArcticSmoothieRecipe.png|Aunt Arctic's smoothie recipe SS customer AA.png|On the App version In Issues of the Club Penguin Times Ask Aunt Arctic AskAuntArcticOldestIcon.png|Aunt Arctic's oldest Ask Aunt Arctic icon AskAuntArcticOldestIconScrolledOver.png|Aunt Arctic's oldest Ask Aunt Arctic icon when scrolled over AskAuntArcticOldestIconWithBandaid.png|Aunt Arctic's oldest Ask Aunt Arctic icon with a band-aid AskAuntArcticOldestIconWithBandaidScrolledOver.png|Aunt Arctic's oldest Ask Aunt Arctic icon with a band-aid when scrolled over AskAuntArcticOldIcon.png|Aunt Arctic's old Ask Aunt Arctic icon AskAuntArcticOldIconScrolledOver.png|Aunt Arctic's old Ask Aunt Arctic icon when scrolled over AskAuntArcticOldIconSuperVillain.png|Aunt Arctic's old Ask Aunt Arctic icon on the super villain side of the Club Penguin Times AskAuntArcticOldIconSuperVillainScrolledOver.png|Aunt Arctic's old Ask Aunt Arctic icon on the super villain side of the Club Penguin Times when scrolled over AskAuntArcticNewIcon.png|Aunt Arctic's new Ask Aunt Arctic icon AskAuntArcticNewIconScrolledOver.png|Aunt Arctic's new Ask Aunt Arctic icon when scrolled over In Issues of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue97.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #97 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticIssue98.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #98 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue99A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #99 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue99B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #99 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArctic100Issue.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #100 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue100B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #100 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue100C.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #100 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue101.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #101 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue102A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #102 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue102B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #102 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue104A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #104 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue104B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #104 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue129A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #129 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue129B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #129 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue129C.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #129 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue157A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #157 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue157B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #157 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue298.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #298 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue305.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #305 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue307.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #307 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue308.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #308 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue313.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #313 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue319.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #319 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue320.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #320 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue321.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #321 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue322.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #322 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue323.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #323 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue324.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #324 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue325.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #325 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue326.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #326 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue328.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #328 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue337A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #337 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue337B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #337 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue338A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #338 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue338B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #338 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue340.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #340 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue345A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #345 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue345B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #345 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue354.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #354 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue355A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #355 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue355B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #355 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue358.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #358 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue359.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #359 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue363.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #363 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue364.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #364 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue367.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #367 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue368.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #368 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue372.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #372 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue375A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #375 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue375B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #375 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue376A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue376B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue380.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #380 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue384.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #384 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue385.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #385 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue394.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #394 of the Club Penguin Times aa mancala.PNG|Aunt Arctic in issue #398 of the Club Penguin Times a2222.PNG|Aunt Arctic in issue #400 of the Club Penguin Times Aunt Happy.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #400 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue414.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #410 of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue410.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #414 of the Club Penguin Times In Comics DeadlinesComicClubPenguin.png|Aunt Arctic in the comic Deadlines Aunty feeling stupid.png|One of Aunt Arctic's pose in the comic Deadlines On Club Penguin Wallpapers ClubPenguinWallpaperAA,PB,G,&Cadence.png|Aunt Arctic with Gary, the Penguin Band, and Cadence backstage on a wallpaper Cpwallpaper12.png|Aunt Arctic with Gary and Rockhopper on Club Penguin's logo on a wallpaper CFC2.jpg|Aunt Arctic with Rockhopper and many Coins for Change donaters on the world on a wallpaper Artwork Aunt Arctic Artwork PSAcotmpaa.png|Aunt Arctic looking worried AuntArcticIssue98.png|Aunt Arctic writing on a notepad Aunt Arctic41.png|Aunt Arctic looking up while looking worried auntarctic1.png|Aunt Arctic flipping a pizza auntarctic3.png|Aunt Arctic sitting auntarctic6.png|Aunt Arctic writing on a notepad auntarctic7.png|Aunt Arctic dancing auntarctic11.png|Aunt Arctic hugging her typewriter auntarctic5.png|Aunt Arctic running auntarctic13.png|Aunt Arctic playing a guitar auntarctic8.png|Aunt Arctic waving auntarctic10.png|Aunt Arctic shrugging auntarctic12.png|Aunt Arctic holding out a microphone auntarctic9.png|Aunt Arctic holding out a microphone during an April Fool's Day party AuntArcticTundraBoard.png|Aunt Arctic lying down beside a Tundra Board AuntArcticJetpack.png|Aunt Arctic flying a Jet Pack Aunt Arctic Cart Surfing.png|Aunt Arctic riding a Mine Cart Aunt Arctic in Bee Costume.PNG|Aunt Arctic wearing a Bee Costume and Bee Wings Aunt Arctic in postcard.png|Aunt Arctic holding out a piece of paper Aunt Arctic42.png|Aunt Arctic holding an ice cream cone Aunt Arctic33.png|Aunt Arctic digging in a box Aunt Arctic28.png|Aunt Arctic in a pile of envelopes Aunt Arctic36.png|Aunt Arctic without her glasses Aunt arctic push.png|Aunt Arctic pushing something AuntArctic.png|Aunt Arctic looking up while holding a notepad Aunt Arctic Issue 376.png|Aunt Arctic holding a balloon Aunt Arctic55.png|Aunt Arctic leaning on something while holding something Aunt Arctic Eating Pizza Transparent.png|Aunt Arctic eating a pizza Aunt Arctic Feb 2013.png|Aunt Arctic waving forward AAWalkingPuffles.png|Aunt Arctic walking two puffles AAWalkingPufflesPose.png|Aunt Arctic's puffle walking pose AuntArctic2013NewDesignPose.png|Aunt Arctic presenting something Aunt Arctic 2013.png|Aunt Arctic holding a notepad and pencil while facing right Auntarctic .png|Aunt Arctic holding a notepad and pencil while facing left BJcun9jCUAEnXhL.png|Aunt Arctic looking at a piece of paper while holding a cup of coffee AuntArcticCardJitsu.png|Aunt Arctic in a Card-Jitsu outfit Aunt Arctic Mancala.png|Aunt Arctic playing sitting and thinking Aunt Artic Clapping.png|Aunt Arctic with a Purple Puffle on her head Aunt Arctic Reyiz.png|Aunt Arctic with her Laptop Aunt Arctic24.png|Aunt Arctic looking into a fishbowl AuntArcticRunning.png|Aunt Arctic running AuntArcticWithLeiAndDrink804228229.png|Aunt Arctic with a Friends Forever Lei and the Tropical Smoothie Aunty A.png|Aunt Arctic's picture from the Club Penguin Blog announcing meet up times during the 8th Anniversary Party Kermit and AA.jpg|Aunt Arctic interviewing Kermit the Frog TZ5IIVA.png|Aunt Arctic ready for the Penguin Cup Auntarctic.png|Aunt Arctic reading CPGD Aunt Arctic.png|Aunt Arctic in Club Penguin: Game Day! Director Artwork Director headshot.png|The Director talking Rooms Herbert HQ Director.png|The Director from Operation: Blackout Hot Sauce Director.png|The Director briefing Director on screen.png|The Director as seen in PSA Mission 10: Waddle Squad Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries Category:Aunt Arctic